1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file access processing system for a stream file when sequentially accessing a copied stream file, particularly, it relates to an access processing system enabling high speed sequential access for the stream file.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a file used in a data processing system can sort briefly a stream file (or regular file) and a record file. The former only has a structure of a byte permutation enabling random access and has no structural limitation besides the above. The latter is constituted by providing structures, such as a sequential organization, a relative organization, an indexed sequential organization, etc., on the stream file.
Further, in the record file, attribute information of that file is set into a head portion thereof. Meanwhile, in the stream file, no such attribute information is set into the head portion thereof since the stream file has no structural limitation. However, the stream file has the structures enabling a record access and enabling for the sequential access for data of the file. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide means for enabling high speed access when executing the sequential access to the stream file having such a structure.